<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream Date by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738635">Ice Cream Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hollywood U—Thomas Hunt x Alex Spencer [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Teacher-Student Relationship, ice cream date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy fun</p><p> </p><p>This takes place after Hunt announces his relationship with Alex at Bianca's hearing, but before he and Alex meet with the probation board to learn their fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hollywood U—Thomas Hunt x Alex Spencer [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2245095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902">RCD Masterlist</a>]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352">HWU Masterlist</a>]</strong>
</p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>☆  ☆  ☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers trailed down his arm, playing with his fingers before settling in his hand.</p><p>“Alex, focus,” Hunt suggested. He surveyed the quaint ice cream shop as they waited to order, keeping a close watch on those around them. </p><p>“I am.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. There had been moments when this very thing seemed like it would never happen; the idea that they could be together without looking over their shoulder, standing in line just like any other couple used to be so far away.</p><p>He turned briefly to her, a smile fighting at the corner of his lips. His head tilted to the side, “It’s almost our turn, please tell me you know what you’re ordering?”</p><p>“You?” Alex bit her lip, biting back her growing grin. She knew one day this might be ordinary, but for now, every second of being in public together sparked unending joy inside of her. The butterflies left her stomach the moment they stepped out of his car and fluttered throughout her body with exhilaration.</p><p>“Alex!” Hunt scolded as he looked around nervously. The patrons in front and back of them carried on with their own conversations.</p><p>Her fingers caressing his jaw turned his face back to her. “It’s just us, now. You and me. We can finally do this” Her lips met his before he could protest. She kissed him softly, not pushing too far, just enough to pull him from his thoughts and worries. To remind him that she was his and he was hers and no one could take that away from them anymore.  </p><p>She could feel his cheeks warming. And although he had relaxed under her touched, she didn’t want to push him too far. This was still new to them.</p><p>Her thumb caressed his jawline as she moved back, her lips brushing over his cheek briefly, stealing one more kiss. Her attention shifted to the large blackboard menu on the wall behind the counter. </p><p>Hunt cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist, breathing easier as she leaned into him. “It’s almost our turn,” he whispered. </p><p>“Do you know what you would like?” asked the confectioner with his retro white soda jerk hat. “Or may I offer you a sample of one of our delicious homemade ice creams?”</p><p>“I know exactly what I’ll have,” Alex teased. </p><p>Hunt glared at her and gave her a gentle nudge. With Alex, he never knew quite how far she would take things, but that only ever made him love her more.</p><p>
  <b>☆  ☆  ☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</b>
</p><p>Alex eyed the blackboard behind the counter and the various vintage posters hanging on the walls. “Can I get a classic hot fudge sundae with all the topics? Thanks!”</p><p>“And for you, sir?” The confectioner questioned. </p><p>“A chocolate milkshake, please,” Hunt requested. “Thank you.”</p><p>Hunt paid and retrieved their order. </p><p>“No, this one.” Alex led Hunt away from the table he had chosen and toward a small, corner booth. </p><p>Alex cozied up close to Hunt, running her fingers over his hand. “Isn’t this much better?”</p><p>“I can see the appeal,” Hunt agreed. He took a sip of his milkshake; his attention shifting between Alex and keeping an eye on the other patrons in the ice cream shop. </p><p>“Mmmm.” Alex savored the perfect combination of vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, nuts, and cherry. “This is the best ice cream sundae ever. It’s such a classic! You have to try it.” </p><p>She lifted her spoon to his mouth. His eyes widened and an unexpected smile grew on his face. “That <em>is</em> delicious!” </p><p>“Right? Here,” she took a big scoop of sundae and innocently offered him another bite. “The first taste is good, but the second one is even better… promise!”</p><p>As she lifted the spoon to his mouth, she was careful to tip it just right so that she would leave whipped cream on his lips. She moved in before he could wipe it away. Her tongue ran over the sweet treat on his upper lip, then trailed down catching his lower lip between her teeth. </p><p>She felt his gaze wandering around. She knew he was worried about who could be there and who might see them. Even though they were officially out as a couple, they weren’t completely out of the woods. He was still on probation, they were still under investigation by the school board, and he was still Thomas Hunt–tabloids and paparazzi would soon be looking for a story. </p><p>Alex broke away momentarily, reaching for the menu of specials on the table. She opened it and held it in front of their faces, shielding them from the view of those around them. Her lips found his again, softly, not pushing too far. “Better?”</p><p>He nodded. His fingers gently running through her hair, pulling her into him. </p><p>Her pulse quickened as he took the lead. Kissing her tenderly again and again, until the smile on her face became too great that she had to pull away. She fanned herself lightly with the menu before returning it to where she had found it.</p><p>Hunt draped his arm around her shoulder, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He was different with her, she made him different. He leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “I love you, Alex.” </p><p>“I love you, too. Thank you for this,” Alex went back to eating her sundae leaving Hunt to enjoy his milkshake. The happiness drawn across her face remained. Finally, she had everything she had been wanting.</p><p>☆  ☆  ☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>